Numquam Amor Primo Visus
by wrackspurts-in-my-brain
Summary: Drarry. Harry stumbles across Draco by the lake at Hogwarts, an embarrassing encounter occurs but it doesn't stop there. Someone holds a grudge which makes all hell break loose. Harry and Draco are linked in more ways than one. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Dream World

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own ANY trademarks of Harry Potter, or ANY of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I only own these stories and the plots which I make no money from whatsoever.**

_A/N: __Hey guys, author here, one of my stories I have decided to post over from DeviantArt :) Updates should be regular (once a week, probably a Monday) but I will let you know if anything comes up. Please enjoy and review, constructive criticism please! I__f you have any questions or whatever email me at all-things-drarry .uk_

_Lily Green -__**everything drarry and nothing hurts ❤**_

**Numquam Amor Primo Visus**

It was a particularly warm weekend; Sunday had brought everyone outside in the sweltering heat. Robes were long forgotten either on the grass or inside. The sky was clear and blue with little wispy white clouds scattered about neatly making some shapes that the students of Hogwarts were easily pointing out. Everyone was either laughing with each other, sleeping or running about.

A particular blonde haired, pale skinned Slytherin had separated himself from his usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, opting for a quiet afternoon lazing about topless enjoying the sun beating down on his alabaster skin. The sun was warm on his bare quidditch toned chest as his head was resting on his arms. His hair unusually not slicked back to perfection. He had decided to let it fall loose over his cool grey eyes to hide any sort of emotion that flickered on show there.

He had made his way to his secret quiet spot just beside a large old maple tree. Little did he know he shared the same spot with none other than Harry Potter. His white short sleeved tops was thrown on the ground when he settled in the groove of the trunk, his legs stretched out in his tight black skinny jeans which he'd smartly placed a cooling charm on before he had left in order for them to remain comfortable, he hadn't wanted to have to strip completely.

As Draco closed his eyes listening to the scarlet and auburn leaves rustling high above his head, the wind whipped gently at his face while flicking small strands of his platinum hair out of his closed eyes. He began to drift and entered dream world.

_~Dream~_

_Little five year old Draco was running around Malfoy Manor grounds, his hair ruffling gently in the wind as he was carefully dodging his mothers precious flower garden he had been warned to not step on. He was heading back towards the manor skipping delicately over the gray pebble path while touching the leaves of the smaller trees Narcissa had recently planted. His father had not been home which he was, for a little boy grateful, his father ignored him for the best part of the day anyway until it came to dinner time. The man would become hostile towards his only son. If he stepped out of line, even just a tiny bit, he would be berated severely. For a young boy of five this was hard to absorb. All the rules and regulations stunted him into being very dubious around his father. While contemplating all this information inside his young brain he decided to run the rest of the way back spotting his mother standing just outside the large black shiny framed French doors smiling her heart-warming smile at him. Little dream Draco had started running, his pale little chubby hands grabbing the air while bounding towards his mother. Before he knew it he wasn't running anymore, he was falling down towards the stone ground. Crack! He opened his round silvery eyes which were brimming with tears as he felt his mouth ache in sharp stabbing pain. He raised his pale shaking hand to his face, touching it tenderly so as not to feel anymore of this throbbing in his mouth. Draco lifted his hand away from his face, eyes widening when he saw his hand covered in crimson liquid. He looked up to see his mother rushing elegantly towards him in her long black robes.  
When she had reached him she fell to the floor gathering his small body up close to her. Little Draco wasn't crying, Malfoy's don't cry he told himself. Narcissa cooed him telling it'll be alright, with his pale arms wrapped around his mother he heard: Draco, a faint whisper. Draco, it was getting louder. Draco, it was spoken loudly, and was scarily familiar. Draco! _

That was the last thing his dreamland mind heard before he woke up groggily on top of someone's lap. He didn't dare look up. That voice was familiar and those hands resting on his shoulders were easily quidditch player's hands, a seeker to be precise. Lifting his head ever so slightly he spotted a red t-shirt. Shit it was a Gryffindor. That voice, he recognised it. His eyes widening at the realisation. Oh crap. He lifted his head until he was staring silver to green.

'Potter?'


	2. Chapter 2 - Wake Up Draco

_A/N: Hello again, long time no see. I literally have no patience so here is the second chapter. Love you guys and thanks to my first reviewers and the favourites/follows and views. The title Numquam Amor Primo Visus actually means 'Never Love At First Sight' in latin. I hope. Enjoy :D_

**_WolfandWhitlock and FrozenSunLight _**_thank you for the reviews and FrozenSunLight, the comments and reviews on DeviantArt were much appreciated! _

**Numquam Amor Primo Visus**

The sweltering heat made it unbearable to sit inside the stuffy Gryffindor common room. Small beads of sweat were forming on his slightly tanned forehead as he walked away from where his two other close companions were fighting it out over whether or not to stay in. It was a wise move on his part to leave when the argument was getting tense. He had snuck out unnoticed and thanked Merlin his bushy haired female friend didn't notice. That would've had some severe consequences.

It wasn't often he got a chance to be alone without being hounded with questions of his whereabouts. With good reason of course. Only one reason for his friends to worry about, and that reason was the person behind the lightening bolt scar on his head; Voldemort.

Pushing the thoughts about You Know Who out of his busy head for one day was easy enough minus the constant pestering of, 'Is your scar hurting?' 'Are you okay? You are awful quiet?' As much as he loved his ginger headed friend and his extremely smart friend he absolutely hated their regular probing, even if it was for his own good.

Sighing he made his way out the castle with the aim of relaxing by the lake in his favourite quiet spot just beside a large old maple tree. Little did he know he shared the same spot with none other than Draco Malfoy. His red t-shirt ruffling gently was the breeze fluttered though his hair cooling him down as he was just about to reach the other side of his tree.

He stopped dead when he heard soft snoring on the other side. Someone knew his spot? He rounded the large trunk quietly, sticks crunching softly under his navy converse. Popping his head round the large maple tree trunk he spotted black skinnies and black converse attached to some very long legs. There was a white top strewn on the ground beside, what he gathered was a boy. He was topless. From what he could see he was well toned and from the lack of chest hair and pale white skin he was blonde, very blonde. Draco Malfoy blonde. What the hell was he doing here?

Malfoy was sleeping. Harry was awake. Use the situation to his advantage. A one over on the Slytherin Prince?

Harry tread very carefully over the sleeping body and knelt beside him. He was dreaming and muttering something incoherent but sounded vaguely like 'Mummy.' Harry forced himself not to snort aloud by shoving what he could of his fist in his mouth.

Who knew that Draco Malfoy could look so peaceful? Not an etch of worry on his face. Skin smooth and unblemished. The paleness reflecting off the sun so he almost glowed. Was that even possible? Emerald eyes trailed over the creamy coloured quidditch toned chest. Over each rise of muscle; the small pink nubs on his torso which was rising and falling smoothly with every breath. It was rather mesmerising to watch him breath. Then again that sounded a tad creepy.

Unfortunately for Harry this serene moment of calm was taken away by Draco waking up from this intense dream. He rolled on his side and started clenching and unclenching his fists. Exactly like a five year old yearning for their mother. The mumbling became louder and clearer. It was 'Mummy.' This was too much. Draco had secured his arms around Harry's waist in a gripping hug, completely oblivious to whom he was holding onto.

'Mummy mummy mummy' was whispered from his parted lips.

Harry decided he needed to wake him up, save him the humiliation of the snoring but not who he was clinging to.

'Draco' He started quietly.

'Draco' Getting louder.

'Draco' Harry was sure Malfoy could hear him.

'Draco!'

Malfoy had woken up looking very bleary eyed and disorientated. This was to be expected. As his silver eyes travelled very slowly up from Harry's hand which was resting on Draco's shoulder to his chest which was clothed in his Gryffindor red shirt, he had heard a faint 'shit' whispered. The Slytherin princes' eyes were now shoulder level as he began to sit up, still hugging intensely though. Malfoy's eyes were now round like saucers as the familiarity of who he had been clinging to dawned upon him. He was now sitting up fully and his eyes were literally popping out his head, his breath had become ragged and harsh. Malfoy cocked his head to the side; a frown forming on his forehead.

'Potter?'


	3. Chapter 3 - Snoring, Spells and Shadows

_A/N: Hey guys if you have checked out my profile (please please please do) you would have noticed tha my updates have changed from Mondays only, to.. dun dun dun.. Thursdays also! YAAAY! It just gives me more time if I want to upload or write chapters and lets you expect a solid time or whatever instead of author who just stop their stories mid-way through and leave them fabulous and unfinished D: That sucks. But anyways, waaay off topic, here is Chapter 3 and sorry for the short chapters they will get better I promise. Enjoy :D_

_Lily Green_

**Numquam Amor Primo Visus**

Both boys weren't willing to admit they had felt an unusual tingle while one was holding the other. Why would they? After the immediate shock sunk in both jumped back in confused and outright horror of what they had been sitting like; Draco on Harry's lap with his arms round his waist with his head resting against Harry's t-shirt covered chest. Draco was the first to break the uneasy confusing silence with a puppy like yelp standing bolt upright.

'Wha-wha?'

'Do you know you snore Draco?' Harry asked, a smirk appearing very out of place on the boys face, when Draco's breath hitched at the use of his given name.

'Eh-ehm, oh' Draco was apparently unable to form a barely coherent sentence together in the presence of the 'Chosen One'.

Harry drew his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Draco's pale, slender throat, whose eyes were pretty much popping out his sockets, and whispered, 'Arroncalus'.

Draco breathed out quietly and very un-Malfoy-like, 'Wha-what did you do?'

It was Harry's next move that threw Draco right off guard. Harry smiled at him. A full, sincere, eye twinkling smile. It was so distracting, nobody ever smiled at Draco _that_ way, and it sidetracked him from thinking in proper sentences.

'Arroncalus.' He stated simply.

'What?' Draco cocked his head the side, he was rather confused now; he just wanted to know what the hell Potter had cursed him with.

'Arroncalus.' He repeated, the smile still on his face, not getting the fact Draco still had no idea what he was on about.

'I know the name _Potter_,' Draco sneered impatiently, 'Tell me what the bloody hell it does!' He nearly shouted, which took Harry by surprise, although with the amount of times he had pissed Draco off he should've expected it.

'Well, it is a snoring charm, to make people snore,' he glanced at Draco who was asking him to continue with his eyes, still slightly annoyed. Harry resumed the explanation, 'but when placed on a snorer it counteracts it, therefore stopping the snorer snoring.' When harry finished clarifying the details, he looked straight into Draco's smoky grey eyes and asked, 'Get it?'

'Oh,' was all that was replied, a very soft realization spoken out loud.

Harry sensed there was something else Malfoy was going to say and he could see the blonde boy fighting with himself but was rather indifferent to the words that actually spilled out of the Slytherin Prince's mouth.

'_Fuck you Potter_,' He spat before storming off up to the castle leaving Harry wondering about the unanswered questions he wanted to know.

Leaving the Malfoy heir puzzles behind he strolled up to the castle to meet Hermione and Ron, hoping they weren't sucking each others faces off. Grimacing at that thought he made his way to the cozy, very red, Gryffindor common room.

%*%

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Draco had repeated the same word over and over again it became like a mantra in his head. He, Draco Malfoy, had been sitting _cuddling_ Harry Potter, Golden Boy, like a bloody teddy bear!

You bloody idiot Draco! He mentally berated himself as he trudged, very un-Malfoy like, to the Slytherin common room. When he reached the dungeons, them outside the common room, he took a deep breath to compose himself. No need to let everyone see him disconcerted. Smoothing his ruffled blonde hair he stepped through after whispering '_mordebit_' and met the norm. Nobody stared. Nobody asked questions, but he should've been used to that by now, as a sixth year, most of the younger years were terrified of him. Rumored to have taken the dark mark they never crossed his path, well except...

'Draco, baby where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! I started asking around when you never met Blaise and me in the Three Broomsticks like I asked. Draco, baby what's wrong?'

Pansy. Clingy, irritating Pansy.

Now was not the time for a wannabe girlfriend slash frustratingly annoying friend. Sighing inwardly he made to answer the abundance of questions.

'I've been out. I never said I was meeting you and Blaise. You shouldn't have and nothing, I'm fine.' Was all he wanted to say before prying her body which was draped over him off and heading to bed without uttering another word.

Malfoy's do _not_ mope.

%*%

Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor common room, Ron had jumped off of Hermione, his famous Weasley blush reaching his ears when Harry had coughed for attention walking in on them mid-snog.

'Sorry Harry' Ron blushed again helping Hermione into a sitting position.

'It's fine,' Harry sighed tiredly, 'Ju-just do it less in my face you know?' Grinning sheepishly he sat in a plush red and gold love seat opposite the couple.

'Yeah sorry Harry, we were inconsiderate,' Hermione chipped in, smiling gently at him.

She got up and hugged Ron, 'Well I'm going to go and meet up with Parvati and Katie, see you two.' Hugging Harry she then headed out of the portrait with a little wave.

Ron then piped up, 'Fancy a game of exploding snap?'

Although Harry didn't hear what Ron and Hermione had said or were saying. He'd been too busy reminiscing over a certain blonde.

_The shock on his face when he was wrapped in Harry's warm embrace; jumping back in surprise. Then the confusion and… fear? Flitting across his silvery eyes when he had pulled out the wand to fix his snoring. Harry chuckled at that. Then Draco had been…wait when was Malfoy, Draco? _

Harry's brow furrowed wondering when he had started calling Malfoy by his given name. _It was by the lake when you smiled at him like an idiot_. Snapping out of his 'daydream' he heard Ron calling on him. Coming back into reality his ginger friend was directly in front of him, which startled him since last person he was _that _close to was… Malfoy.

'Harry, mate! Harry, hello, anyone in there, exploding snap?' Ron said bit by bit as if he was talking to a dimwitted child, waving his hand in front of Harry's bright green eyes.

'Oh sorry, daydreaming again.' Harry said quickly, a small pink blush dusting his cheeks, 'Exploding snap?'

'Awesome!' Ron grinned widely, removing the pack of cards from his back pocket.

%*%

**_Flashback_**

_They had felt unusual tingle while one was holding the other. They argued then left. Little did they know they had walked away with a curse binding both of them together._

**_Flashback End_**

Behind a large dark oak tree a black hooded figure stood hunched, intently watching the two boy's interaction. Holding two vials in one hand the mysterious person called upon someone.

'Tinky.' They said simply in a deep tenor voice.

With a small pop the wide-eyed fearful house elf appeared in front of her master.

'Yes master?' She squeaked softly.

'Do you have what I need?' The stranger asked.

Handing the ingredients over which were held in a blood red velvet pouch, she apparated away in the promise to never say anything. After all, house elf oaths were the strongest next to the unbreakable vow.

The dark shadow of the person put the pouch ingredients into the vials, calling back the house elf.

'For tomorrow.' Speaking quietly before chanting the incantation. Mumbling softly but clearly under their breath.

_Loqui epoximise per tactus._

Pausing before saying it again this time pointing at the confrontation happening between the boys, raising their wand and repeating;

_Loqui epoximise per tactus._

A surge of magic made its way, waving in a thin, wispy, silver line towards the unsuspecting arguers as a bolt of sharp pain made its way up the casters hidden arm.

%*%

_That_ tingle.

It felt like magic wrapping around their bodies swirling and cracking in the air before disappearing silently into their bodies. Neither was willing to admit they had felt it, even to themselves. The magic was sore, making your muscles ache but it made them feel light, airy, even giddy. Both boys concealing the feelings throughout the argument.

_That _tingle would change them.

%*%

The hooded figure watched the quarrel disband as a sinister smile crept onto the aged face showing blackened teeth glinting in the dimness.

_Crack! _

They apparated away without a further trace.

%*%

_A/N:_ Yay it's long! _**mordebit**__ - is latin for 'bite' and _**_Loqui Epoximise Per Tactus_**- this is my spell but _Epoximise_ is an actual spell which binds two objects together. _Loqui Per Tactus_ means speaking by touch in Latin. There will be a twist ;) Not yet *runs away laughing manically* Oh dear..

Lily Green


	4. Chapter 4 - Stick Your Tongue Out

_A/N: Helloo there, sorry this was late, had some exams to study for and procrastinating to do :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope so so so much that I get the next one up this thursday *fingers crossed* :D_

_Lily Green_

**Numquam Amor Primo Visus**

Draco groaned, rolling onto his back, screwing up his eyes at the fervent headache building and cringing at the sight of his morning wood. Sighing and debating whether or not to put up a silencing charm and rid of his _problem_ in his comfy warm bed, risking being caught or take a cold shower and the quick way out.

Sitting up the headache increased in tenfold, muttering 'fuck' as he climbed out of bed feeling as if a whole set of Gilderoy Lockhart's stupid books were dropped on top of his head all at once. After casting a Tempus charm, realizing he was going to miss breakfast, Draco jumped in the shower, opting for a cold solution to his earlier problem. Quickly putting on his clothes and grabbing his potions books, running out of the common room and completely missing Pansy's shrill call for him. Ignoring the pain in his head, he made his way to the Great Hall, cursing himself for not fixing his hair. Combing his fingers thoroughly through his platinum hair until he was satisfied enough and entered the hall.

Pansy caught up to him and hooked her arm through his, much to Draco's distaste, leading them to their area of the Slytherin table. Taking the opposite seat from Pansy, Draco sighed and gulped down his pumpkin juice. Shaking off the too sweet taste and the feeling of being watched.

Pansy was staring widely with her ugly dirt brown eyes at him. He had come in looking like utter shit she thought to herself. His eyes were slightly swollen and puffy, patched with pale pink which stood out dramatically against his pale complexion. Draco Malfoy looked as if he had been crying over a girl or some sort of obscenity like that. That would be ridiculous since he was _hers._

'What!' He snapped at her.

She flinched but composed herself quickly into the haughty snob she was bred to be, and confronted Draco and his appearance with a sugary voice.

'You look like shit Draky. Have you been crying? You know what would happen if the Slytherins thought you making a fool of the house over some whore in public,' she purred in her sickly sweet voice.

'Shut up Pansy. Nothing happened, there is no one and _I. Haven't. Been. Crying_.' He furiously whispered at her. Sighing he grabbed his books and stood to leave, 'I'm off to Potions so just drop it Pansy,' he warned her.

Looking over to the Gryffindor table, Draco saw the state Potter is in. _He looks like shit_, Draco murmured to himself, glaring at the laughing Gryffindork downing his pumpkin juice as he left the hall to head to Potions alone.

%*%*

Harry saw Draco leave; sighing to himself at how horrific he looked. Mentally berating himself for not doing something, even if it was only because of his hero complex.

'Hey guys I am away to potions, I want to make sure I hand in that assignment early.' He lied smoothly to Ron and Hermione.

Ron had dropped potions after being teamed up with Neville and setting a whole corridor on fire and poisoning Theodore Nott with one of Snape's more advanced potions. Nott recovered but dropped Potions along with Ron, probably due to the trauma.

Chuckling at the memory of a frazzled Neville, Harry turned back to Hermione, obviously missing what she had said.

'Sorry, what did you say 'Mione?' He sighed coaxing her before she went into lecture mode.

'I said!' She whined before thrusting a rolled up parchment into his hand, 'Hand this in for me because I am doing extracurricular work for McGonagall and I have been excused from classes today.' She finished cheerfully.

Ron stopped eating and exclaimed, 'Mione I can't believe you're getting to miss classes, that's so unfair!'

'Shut up Ron I am doing more work so unless you want to join me in essay writing or alphabetizing the restricted section again or whatever task McGonagall is giving I suggest you keep your mouth shut!'

Harry at that point decided to leave the bickering couple and head to his doom.

%*%

Heading down the corridor, thinking through nothing in particular, Harry's mind wandered to the events of yesterday and

He had to admit to himself that hugging Malfoy had been a nice change to Ron's back pats and Hermione's bone crushing squeezes.

Drifting closer to the classroom he watched his feet, one in front of the other. Step, step, step, step, ooff! Blinking a couple of time he found himself on the ground looking up at a shocked and very handsome Draco Malfoy.

%*%

'Potter?'

'Ugh.. yeah sorry about.. knocking.. eh that Dra- uh Malfoy,' Harry stuttered out still on the ground.

Draco stared wide eyed as Harry tried to form a coherent sentence in the presence of him. Laughing internally he held out his hand to help him up feeling a buzz of magic around his head.

Gulping Harry took the pale outstretched hand, looking into the smiling silver eyes, half expecting to be dropped mid-pull. He was surprised when a little shock was emitted between them as he got to his feet.

The headache Draco had had this morning had completely disappeared and he felt less like he had been hit by the Whomping Willow, apparently because of the short company of Potter. Who would've known?

Standing awkwardly, neither wishing to say anything so Draco put his hand on the small of Harry's back avoiding the stare of those bright green eyes and shoved him in the classroom before following, spotting Snape and two others already in the class.

Taking his usual seat, three rows from the front and in the aisle seat he watched as Potter shot him a half hearted glare which he answered with sticking his tongue out. _What is wrong with me, sticking my tongue out at Potter? _After nearly tripping up Harry righted himself before handing over the set essay along with whose he presumed was Grangers to a grumpy looking Snape.

Snape sneered and snatched the parchments from Potters hand, 'I hope this garbage is acceptable this time Mr. Potter.'

Grumbling, 'Yes sir.' And taking his seat as the rest of the class filed in Harry's mind being bombarded with the image of Draco Malfoy sticking his tongue out at him. Smiling as he began barely listening to the drone of Professor Snape's lecture on late coming.


End file.
